prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (DS game)
Read further: Video Games is a Nintendo DS game starring the characters of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. It was released on November 29th, 2007. Unlike other Pretty Cure games, this one doesn't have a subtitle. It is a turn-based strategy game in which the player moves the team members of Pretty Cure 5 around on a grid. Computer-controlled opponents are members of Nightmare and their Kowaina. The whole game is controlled through the touch screen of the DS. Transforming, attacks, guarding, special attacks, and finishers are all performed by touching or slashing moving targets, or tracing patterns. The objective in each battle is to maneuver the Kowaina to a certain marked area, whereupon Cure Dream will finish it off with a Dream Attack. Points are awarded for each action performed in battle, and for finishing a battle quickly. In between battles, the player can spend the points earned from battles in Natts House on either collecting Pinky gashapon figures or helpful items to be used in battle. Collecting all the Pinkies gives 20000 bonus points to be spent in the shop. The game starts with just Yumehara Nozomi, more members of Pretty Cure 5 show up as the story progresses. The player is treated by Natts and the girls as if they are a regular customer at Natts House. Each part of the story is themed after one of the episodes of the anime, with for example Urara practicing lines for a stage performance like in episode 12, or Nozomi wondering if Rin is in love again like in episode 17. Each battle is introduced by Coco & Natts (in fairy form) reminiscing about the events of that episode. 18 of the first 22 episodes of the anime are covered (episodes 6, 13, 15 and 19 are the ones that are skipped). Details like only Cures Dream, Rouge and Lemonade fighting in episode 11, and episode 16's Kowaina being defeated with Cure Aqua's Aqua Stream instead of Dream Attack are replicated in the game. After all 18 parts of the story are completed, another set of battles is added in which there are two Kowainas instead of one Kowaina and a member of Nightmare, and all aspects of gameplay have stricter limits or are otherwise harder. These new battles don't have any stories. External link Bandai Namco Games page for the game Gallery YPC5 DS game title screen.png|The game's title screen YPC5 DS game shop 1.png|Natts House shop left side YPC5 DS game shop 2.png|Natts House shop right side YPC5 DS game Natts welcome.png|Natts welcomes the player back in the shop YPC5 DS game conversation.png|Nozomi and Urara talking to the player YPC5 DS game item shopping.png|Shopping for battle items YPC5 DS game battle select.png|Battle selection YPC5 DS game fairies before battle.png|Coco & Natts talking before a battle YPC5 DS game transformation.png|Transform by tracing the initials "PM" YPC5 DS game battle.png|Dream & Rouge vs. Girinma & a Kowaina YPC5 DS game attacking nightmare.png|Attack a Nightmare member by tracing their pattern several times YPC5 DS game guarding kowaina.png|Guard against a Kowaina's attack by blocking the incoming hits YPC5 DS game special attack.png|Trace the initials for a Cure's special attack YPC5 DS game guarding periodic.png|Guard against a Kowaina's periodic attack by tracing its pattern several times YPC5 DS game attacking kowaina.png|Attack a Kowaina by tapping all the moving stars YPC5 DS game guarding nightmare.png|Guard against a Nightmare member's attack by slashing through the incoming blasts YPC5 DS game finish.png|The battle ends when the Kowaina is knocked into the marked zone YPC5 DS game PDA finisher.png|Defeat the Kowaina by tracing the initials "PDA" YPC5 DS game Yes pose.png|Trace the letters "YES" for the victory pose YPC5 DS game battle results.png|Battle results YPC5 DS game pinky gashapon.png|Pinky gashapon menu YPC5 DS game pinky figure collection.png|Viewing the Pinky figure collection Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5